The present invention relates to folding portable telephone apparatus whereby the user can originate, be engaged in, and answer a call with the body folded as well as unfolded.
The conventional portable telephone apparatus as shown in FIGS. 14A and 14B incorporates an operation area and a display area in compact size by folding the operation area comprising a ten-digit keypad 10 and the display area comprising a liquid crystal display facing each other when the user is not engaged in a call, like a shell protecting its inner.
Such conventional portable telephone apparatus is wherein the operation area and the display area are inside the main body and cannot be seen from outside when the main body is folded. Therefore, at a time of incoming call, the user cannot check caller information such as the telephone number of the caller or caller""s name, and unless the main body is unfolded, the user can not know who the caller is. Recently, in particular, a feature is possible whereby the user can be engaged in a call as soon as the user unfolds the main body at a time of the incoming call. Such setting may results in the user answering a call against his/her will.
It is convenient to be able to answer or originate a call with the main body folded in compact size as shown in FIGS. 14A and 14B, as well as with the main body unfolded as shown in FIG. 14C.
The present invention aims at providing folding portable telephone apparatus that eliminates the conventional disadvantage and whereby the user can answer, originate, and be engaged in a call with the main body folded as well as with the main body unfolded.
The first aspect of the invention is folding portable telephone apparatus having a folding main body, wherein the apparatus is equipped with at least first display, a call start button, and a call release button on the outer surface of the main body and second display on the inner surface of the main body, that an earphone microphone is provided on the main body in a detachable way, that the telephone number of the caller of a terminating call or the name associated with the telephone number is displayed on the first display or a destination telephone number in call origination or the name corresponding to the destination telephone number is displayed, and that the user originates a call by operating the call start button, talk with the distant party, and releases the call by operating the call release button. Via this configuration, the user can check the telephone number of the caller or the name of the caller even when the main body is folded, then the user can answer a call and talk with the distant party via an earphone microphone.
The second aspect of the invention is folding portable telephone apparatus having a folding main body, wherein the apparatus is equipped with at least first display on the outer surface of the main body and second display on the inner surface of the main body, that an earphone microphone with switch is provided on the main body in a detachable way, that the telephone number of the caller of a terminating call or the name associated with the telephone number is displayed on the first display or a destination telephone number in call origination or the name corresponding to the destination telephone number is displayed, and that the user originates a call by operating the switch of the earphone microphone with switch, talk with the distant party via the earphone microphone with switch, and releases the call by operating the switch of the earphone microphone with switch. Via this configuration, the user can check the telephone number of the caller or the name of the caller even when the main body is folded, then the user can answer a call, talk with the distant party, and release the call by using an earphone microphone with switch.
The third aspect of the invention is folding portable telephone apparatus having a folding main body, wherein the apparatus is equipped with at least first display, a call start button, a call release button, a transmitter, and a receiver on the outer surface of the main body and second display on the inner surface of the main body, that at least the telephone number of the caller of a terminating call or the name associated with the telephone number is displayed on the first display or a destination telephone number in call origination or the name corresponding to the destination telephone number is displayed, and that the user originates a call by operating the call start button, talk with the distant party via the transmitter and the receiver on the outer surface of the main body, and releases the call by operating the call release button. Via this configuration, the user can check the telephone number of the caller or the name of the caller even when the main body is folded, then the user can answer a call and talk with the distant party via the transmitter and the receiver on the outer surface of the main body.
The fourth aspect of the invention is folding portable telephone apparatus according to any of the first through third aspect of the invention, wherein the apparatus is equipped with an antenna retractable slantwise on the side of the main body. Via this configuration, it is possible to make the main body easier to grasp without the antenna protruding in the direction of thickness of the main body and reducing the protrusion from an antenna receiver at the foot of the antenna.